Allfathers Garden
Allfathers Garden is a map that was released on the 28th of July 2009 in the Dark Corners or All-Fronts Collection DLC. Strategy Depending on what game mode one plays, there are many different ways to play this map. Teams can rush the power weapon and fight to the death, or until one team is overwhelmed and has to retreat or die. Other ways to stop the monotonous power weapon battle is to veer off and grab a Longshot. With this weapon, the player can turn the tide with a single headshot, scaring off the opposing team. During Bolo Grenade round, the player can split from his pack, grab the grenades, and liquify some unwanted pests. Environment Allfathers Garden is another symmetrical map contatined in the Dark Corners/All Fronts map pack released on July 28. It has a dark green/blue hue with stone structures overrun by flora and age. The gate that is behind the spawn is open on some gametypes, while closed in others. Players notice a calm sea just in front of them when they spawn. On each side are two circular structures that house some cover and a perfect view of the middle plateau. This plateau is the exact opposite of a more raised area at the back of the map that can be used to shoot players on the said plateau. The middle portion of the map has the most cover in the garden that can be accessed from the back through the gate, or from the front. Weapons The weapons on this map are strewn out, and plentiful. There are only three weapons to not appear as default in Multiplayer. Through the gate from each spawn is a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Near the sea in the circular region at each spawn are a Gorgon Pistol that alternates with a Boltok Pistol and a Boomshield. In the middle, on the raised platform, is a Boomshot that becomes a Torque Bow every other round. Coming through the middle from the front is a Scorcher, and behind that static weapon spawns Bolo Grenades one round and Ink Grenades the next. Horde The best idea for Horde on this map is to grab both Boomshields, plant them in the middle, and enclose yourself inside of the power weapon/Scorcher area. This makes it so the Locust will have no choice but to either jump over the short walls or kick down the shields. Whichever way they do it, they should be easy pickings for players. On a side note, players may find this map easiest to get the achievement: Is it Hot or Is That Just You, due to the reason that the Scorcher spawns on both rounds. Trivia *Afraid of the Dark is an achievement that requires one game on multiplayer from this map to receive. *Did not go Gentle is an achievement that requires one win on multiplayer from this map to receive. *Like Father, Like Gun is an achievement one can get by completing waves 1-30 of Horde. Category:Multiplayer Maps